Conventionally, there is known a navigation apparatus which displays an enlarged view of an intersection on a display unit. That is, when the vehicle comes to a position before the intersection in a navigation route, the navigation apparatus displays an enlarged view of the intersection by enlarging the intersection from a map that has been displayed on the display unit.
However, regarding an intersection through which the vehicle has frequently passed, it is unnecessary for a user to display an enlarged view of the intersection. Further, upon displaying of the enlarged view of the intersection, some portions (e.g., a map around the intersection, traffic congestion information, and construction information) are covered with the enlarged view. Occasionally such information may be more important for the user.
To handle such cases, for example, regarding an intersection, through which the vehicle has passed many times, displaying the enlarged view of the intersection may be suppressed. However, even regarding an intersection through which the vehicle has passed many times, the user may sometimes need the display of the enlarged view of the intersection. Otherwise, the user does not need an enlarged view any more regarding an intersection through which the vehicle has passed several times. Furthermore, whether a user requests such frequent guidance is depending on user's preference, age, and the like.